


Parlez-vous Français?

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Delphine tries to teach Cosima some French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlez-vous Français?

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED. Also apologizes for any inaccuracies in the French, I haven’t spoken it in a very very long time and I don’t have Sophie around to check for me. Also I’m not happy with this one either, but that’s just par for the course at this point.

“Okay, okay,” Delphine started, shuffling a little where she was sat cross-legged across from Cosima on the latter's bed. “Comment t'applles-tu?” she asked.

“Je m'appele Cosima,” Cosima replied proudly. Delphine smiled and kissed her cheek, right off the corner of her mouth.

“And if I say 'comment vas-tu?'” Delphine continued. She was holding both of Cosima's hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs across the back of the brunette's hands.

“Uh, bien?”

“Oui,” Delphine said, and rewarded her with another kiss. “Are you feeling okay about it?”

“I think so, yeah,” Cosima replied with a short nod.

“Okay, then. Ready? Salut, comment vas-tu?”

 

“This is stupid,” Cosima said, scowling. “You never said there would be tests.” Delphine chuckled softly, and kissed Cosima's temple.

“You have to learn somehow, ma chérie,” she replied, leaving Cosima's side to stretch out on their bed.

“Does it have to be all in French?”

“Oui.”

“It was supposed to be for fun so I can understand you when you start rambling to yourself,” Cosima muttered, poking at the page in front of her with a pen.

“You're not ever going to understand if you don't memorize your basics, and stop translating it before you speak. You need to _think_ it.”

“Yeah, well it's hard enough to think in English sometimes.” Cosima ignored Delphine's test and stood from her desk, situating herself on top of the blonde's body. “I don't need to anyway, not when I have you. I'm not exactly going to run into many people who speak exclusively French in Minnesota, am I?”

“I can't say here forever,” Delphine told her, one hand moving to stroke the bare skin of Cosima's shoulders. The brunette sighed and pressed her ear to her lover's chest. “What are you going to do when we're in France, and everyone around you is speaking French?”

“Let you translate for me,” Cosima replied, ignoring how her heart skipped.

“And what if we get separated?”

“I'm not going to let that happen. Don't most people there speak English anyway?” Delphine breathed out a laugh

“Tu es impossible, mon amour.”

“I understood that,” Cosima said, poking at Delphine's side. The blonde tried to squirm away. Cosima's fingers followed.

“Cosima!” Delphine shouted through her laughter. “Arrêtez! You are supposed to be taking a test!”

“What do I get if I pass?” Cosima asked, hands still tickling at Delphine's sides. The blonde pushed them away.

“A kiss,” Delphine offered, pushing Cosima's body off her.

“Not good enough.”

“You are so cheeky!” Delphine accused, pushing herself up onto her elbows. “Go take it. If you do well I'll reward you.” Cosima rolled her eyes, but complied, feeling Delphine's gaze on her.

 

“I don't want to learn French any more,” Cosima said, face down on bed while Delphine laughed next to her.

“It's fine, it's good!” she retorted. “Except for your spelling.”

“Maybe if you guys didn't spell things so funny it wouldn't be so shit.” Delphine set the test paper aside and laid next to her, rolling her onto her side so their eyes could meet, propping herself up on one arm. She stared at until until Cosima asked “what?” then kissed her softly.

“Rien. Tu es juste très mignon.” Cosima blinked up at her.

“What?” she repeated. Delphine just laughed.

“Learn French and find out.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don't.”

“I'll just go, then,” Delphine said, and made to move off the bed. Cosima grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Can we just try again tomorrow?” she asked, rubbing her thumb against the blonde's skin.

“If you promise to be a better pupil.”

“I can't actually make that promise,” Cosima said, tugging gently until Delphine's body stretched across hers. “I can try?”

“I suppose that will have to do,” the blonde responded, laying kisses along Cosima's jaw. “Would you like to watch television instead?” she asked.

“You know just what to say,” Cosima said, with a final peck to Delphine's lips before reaching over the side of the bed for her laptop.

“I'll get the ice cream,” Delphine responded.


End file.
